1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication apparatus and an optical communication method, in particular, to a technique of mutual communications between optical communication apparatus so as to exchange information therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-56343, referred to as Patent Document 1, discloses a technique of communicating information with a light blinking pattern of a light emitting device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 4-26289, referred to as Patent Document 2, discloses a technique of an eye-glass type image display apparatus.